God of War: The End
by Taro MD
Summary: Oneshot describing Kratos's thoughts after the end of everything, will he be damned or will a higher force save him?


God of War: The End

by

Taro M.D

------------------------------------------------

God of War is a fantastic action title that details on the brutal violent side of Greek Mythology onto the PS2... it was original, it had a story that made you compelled to play on and find out what happened next, in the two games that happened... it implies that Kratos would lead the Titans against the Gods in a second war but also because the ending of God of War II is crucial to this and mainly because I don't want to spoil it for others out there.

So with this in mind, I ended up decided on going a one-shot on the outcome that might happen in the end... so let's see if I can do this.

------------------------------------------------

On top of the world where an epic clash happened that had practically destroyed the known world... Olympus the once great city of the gods was destroyed, it's buildings were ruined and now are in a rubbled heap with fires continuing on... from where the wreck was, bodies were literally everywhere... the mighty gods and their great rivals the titans were all dead.

Zeus who at one time was the ruler of the known world was now dead... the Blade of Olympus, the very weapon he used to end the first great war became the very tool to it's destruction as he was stabbed through his heart by one of his own sons... the Ghost of the once great city Sparta, Kratos.

The battle between father and son would go down in the history scrolls as a mighty encounter between two forces... each would give the other a shot of power which was countered by a similar depth of strength, as this fury destoryed the heavens and brought the city to it's knees, Kratos finally had gained the strength that he needed to do ever since the battle at the Summit of Sacrifice... finally kill the father of the gods.

Kratos in his fury and using his recent aquired powers of time travel had gotten the titan Gaia to help him as she rounded up all the titans to mount an invasion of Olympus, this was however the start of what was to be the Second Great War between the Gods and the Titans.

The devasation that followed destroyed every city throughout Greece and became the sight of Apocalypse as the Spartan Demigod used his rage which came from his torment and loss to drive him through various encounters, various fights that he had won and the blood of his enemies had spilled... his quest for vengenace was complete but it had a price to pay.

Kratos now had enough of the constant fighting and felt that he needed to be released from his cycle of torment, pain and rage... so he threw his arms out to the air and shouted to the dark black sky.

"I WANT TO ESCAPE THIS TORMENT, PLEASE WHOEVER IS LEFT TO HEAR MY VOICE... RELEASE ME FROM THIS CYCLE OF DAMNATION!!!"

With this set in motion, Kratos had fallen to his knees... exhausted from the battle, covered in his own blood and of Zeus's... he finally did with what he had in mind, he had caused the destruction of Olympus... Zeus the devious bastard of his father was now a corpse and had caused the destruction of his great city... Olympus is now gone but he felt empty from the victory... the Titans that he had rallied were also dead, defeated from other battles against the other gods.

Now he was the only one left and he didn't care with what happened to the world below... the land was destroyed, the people were in ruins and their cities had fallen, it would take them time to rebuild but now they had no gods to worship... that was their problem as he didn't care one bit... the last of the Spartans now only wants to curl up and die.

He looked up to the heavens and wished that he had never called to Ares on that day... the day where he became Ares's tool of power, his own warrior... if he did die then his family would be spared and not ended up dead at the Blades of Chaos... their ashes ended up on him after their burial and he became the Ghost of Sparta.

"I want to die..."

Kratos exhausted from his battles... his adventures... his victories... his defeats... was now lying on the ground but just as this happened... a bright light shined from the heavens, making the spartan look up as much as he could... a bit surprised that something had heard his plea.

Descending down was a figure of white and had landed where the light was and was heading to where Kratos was laying down... it looked female and had long flowing blonde hair, the figure then opened it's mouth to speak as to him... a voice of sweet rapture was heard.

"Kratos, Ghost of Sparta... Son of Zeus, your request was heard by a higher power and I am here to help you grant it."

"Please help me die so I can forget all of this."

"I will help you but not in the way that you want..."

Kratos had to look slightly angry but his fatigue made him wince at the soaring pain that went through him... so instead he closed his eyes and had to ask the one question that was on his mind.

"So what is to be my fate?"

"Your fate Kratos has been weary because the fabric of time is unstable due to you destroying the Sisters of Fate but your fate was decreeded by the higher being that I have served and I am here to tell you this... your fate Ghost of Sparta is to be forgotten from the fabric of Greek history but you won't be going to the Underworld to be damned... no I am here to send you to a paradise that you deserve to rest from your battles and when the time comes then you will be reborn in a new time where you will get a second chance."

Kratos looked a bit stunned at the revelation that he wasn't going to be going to the underworld to deserve his fate... he immediately remembered the mural from Pandora's temple instantly telling of a modern day warrior facing off against Zeus when the time was right and deduced that it had to be him reincarnated... so for the first time in a long time he smiled.

"I understand..."

Kratos then felt at ease knowing that he wasn't going to the deepest darkest part of the Underworld for his actions... but as sparks began to fly from the amulet of time that he had obtained... he felt that this was the right thing to do, so with this in mind Kratos finally drew his last breath just as a huge whitewash began from the amulet until it exploded causing a gigantic backlash that consumed everything... wiping out the timeline that Kratos was in... including himself.

------------------------------------------------

After the actions of what happened, Kratos then ended up waking up in a field of fresh flowers and feeling refreshed, his wounds were healed and his conscious was at ease... how he got here was a mystery but as he checked himself... he was surprised to discover that he wasn't pale anymore but was back to his natural skin colour.

"How the gods..."

"DADDY!!!"

Kratos was shocked to see that running towards him was someone that he thought had long died... his young daughter smiling and crying as she leapt into her father's arms.

"Isis!"

He embraced his little girl, surprised to feel tears coming down his eyes... his relief was there to be seen... he had to wonder how his daughter was where he was so he decided to look up, he couldn't believe his eyes again... for coming towards him was his wife, the woman that he loved long before his servitude with Ares destroyed their bond.

"How the gods..."

"Kratos I can answer your questions later... but right now I want to be in the prescene of the man that I loved."

Kratos nodded as he let go of his daughter and enbraced his wife just as his thoughts were jumbled up, now he knew what the blonde haired woman was on about... Kratos was granted the afterlife only granted to great heroes and at last he could gain the peace that he had long fought for.

------------------------------------------------

(Taro) This is basically what I think could happen to end God of War on a whole but I was wrong before... so yeah this is just basically what I think should happen and there are some bits that are involved with GoW2 that is needed to be played before you can understand but again that's me.

For those that aren't familar with my writing style then this structure is something that I developed for a long while now.


End file.
